Gundam Wing: Endless Memories
by Ashi Halfangel
Summary: DuoXOC and TrowaXMidii Une. Rated R for mentions of incest, attempted rape, and implied sex. Mild language. Ashi Perkins is left heart broken when Trowa leaves her for another woman. Can Duo help Ashi pick of the pieces of her broken heart and move on?
1. Friendship and Hot Fudge Sundaes

No flaming is allowed! It will be laughed at and soon after, ignored. So please don't embarrass yourself. If you don't like my pairing, don't read it…simple as that.

Gundam Wing: Endless Memories  
By: Ashley N. Lawton  
Chapter 1: Friendship and hot fudge sundaes

Ashily Perkins entered the Cathedral, the light tapping of her heels echoing throughout the Sanctuary. She paused when she reached the alter, a huge crucifix hanging on the wall.

Ashi bowed her head and crossed herself in prayer. "Good Afternoon, Father Maxwell. It's been awhile, has it not?" she said, looking up at the crucifix, her hands clasped in prayer.

"You appeared to me…two years ago. You gave me guidance of what to do…I wouldn't of pulled through without your guidance, Father. But now…" she blinked back tears. "I feel so alone. Father, tell me what I should do…"

"How about talking it over with your best friend?"

Ashi let out a cry of surprise. She quickly stood up on her feet and turned. He stood just barely 5 feet from her, a hand on his hip, large, violet eyes glittering as he smiled. His long, chestnut braid swung gently as he walked, as if it were a tail.

"Duo."

Duo grinned. "Thought I'd find you here."

Ashi cocked her head. "How did you know I was here?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "I've only known you since we were 12…after knowing you that long…you can learn a little something. You always run off to a Church whenever you're upset about something."

Ashi frowned and turned away. "I'm not upset!"

Duo laughed. "So predictable…you always say that when you're upset."

He leaned over to look at her face, despite Ashi's desperate attempts to turn her face away from him. He pointed a finger at her face. "You're eyes are turning green. They always do that…they turn a fiery, emerald green when you're angry."

"Dammit, Duo!"

"Tut, tut, tut!" Duo said, waving his finger scoldingly at Ashi, a very cocky look on his face. "Watch it…you're in a Church." He said, crossing himself.

Ashi frowned. "I thought you only believe in the god of death…right, Shignami?(sp)"

Duo grinned. "I believe in God, you know that…it's just I believe in Shignami more…"

Ashi rolled her eyes. "You give me a headache…" she said, rubbing at her temples.

Duo tugged at her arm. "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Steak and Shake…I could really go for a burger." Duo said, leading her out of the Church and to his car.

Ashi shook her head. "I'm not very hungry, Duo."

Duo pouted slightly. "Awww, come on, Ashi-sama!" Duo said, using his pet name for Ashi whenever he wanted something.

"I don't know…"

"I'll buy you a chocolate milkshake…"

"Really not in the mood…"

"A hot fudge sundae with double on the fudge and whipped cream."

Ashi glared at him and then smiled. "Damn you." She growled. "Ok, triple the fudge and we have a deal."

Duo's eyes widened, his eyes almost reaching up to the top of his forehead. "Whoa, you must really be upset."

Ashi sighed and climbed into the passenger seat. "Just shut up and drive."

Ok, for those of you who are really confused about Duo and Ashi's relationship and the Drake Perkins incident...don't worry, all will be explained in further chapters I just dont feel like giving a long explaination now.

Oh, and I have nothing against the Duo/Hilde pairing...I support that pairing. It's just that I play Ashi as my Gundam Wing RPG character...and...well---

Duo: covers my mouth with his hand Dont spoil it just yet! BAKA!

Ashi: sweatdrop Umm...readers...review?


	2. Memories in Smoke

Holy crapers! I cant believe I forgot the disclaimer! Take it, Duo!

Duo: KPG doesn't own me or any of the Gundam Wing characters.

Sadly…

Ashi: However, I am owned and not to be used in RPGs or fics without my creators permission!

Ok, now that all that is settled…can't believe I forgot the disclaimer! ; Gomen! Well…on with the fic!

Chapter 2: A Memory in Smoke

"Good afternoon." Said the hostess, cheerfully; a smile on her face as Duo and Ashi entered the restuarant. "Just two of you?"

Duo nodded. "Yup."

"Smoking or none?"

Duo chuckled when he saw Ashi cringe at the mention of smoking. He grinned when he recalled a moment when they were still in Maxwell Church at the age of 13 and thought it would be "cool" if they sneaked away at the Cemetery behind the Church and smoked some cigarettes.

"_Duo, what is that?" Ashi said, cocking her head and squinted at a small box in Duo's hand._

_Duo grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously. The look that Ashi dubbed as "The Plotting Look"_

"_Uh oh…"_

_Duo grinned wider. Ashi's eyes widened. "Duo…you're scaring me." Ashi said, backing away._

_Duo tossed the box to Ashi, which Ashi instinctively caught it. Ashi raised an eyebrow. "Virgina Slims…Light…Cigarettes?" Ashi said, reading the label._

_Duo nodded, still grinning. "Want to have some fun?"_

_Ashi gave him an uneasy glance. "What do you mean?"_

_Duo laughed. "Why don't we go back to the Cemetery and puff a few?"_

_Ashi's eyes went even wider. "Smoking?! Are you crazy!"_

_Duo covered her mouth with his hands. "Shhhhh! Do you want the whole Cathedral to hear?!" he hissed in a whisper._

_He removed his hands from Ashi's lips. Ashi sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, but smoking? Duo…we're underage."_

_Duo shrugged. "Soooo? Never stopped us from doing crazier things before…remember when we got drunk while refilling the wine bottles after Communion?"_

"_Yeah, and remember Father Maxwell and Sister Catherine ripping us a new one once they saw us?" Ashi said, putting her hands on her hips; obviously not impressed._

_Duo shrugged again. "It wasn't that bad…they forgave us. Come on..." he pouted and blinked slowly, his eyes watering slightly, give him a puppy dog appearance. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease, Ashi-sama?"_

_Ashi sighed, turning away sightly. "Duo…"_

"_Please? Come on…we're best friends! It'll be fun! I wouldn't think of doing anything fun without sharing it with my best friend…come on…what do you say, Ashi-sama?" Duo said, putting on the guilt trip._

_Ashi turned back to him and glared. "Dam—"_

_Duo smirked. "Watch it…you're in a Church."_

_Ashi growled, her eyes turning a fiery emerald as her glare deepened. "Damn you." She lisped, getting a laugh from Duo in reward as they walked over the back door leading to the Cemetery, Duo grinning triumphantly in getting his way. _

_Duo led Ashi to a tombstone. It wasn't very tall, but it was wide enough for them to sit down behind it and not be seen. Ashi sighed and sat down behind the stone, wishing she should wipe away that smirk on Duo's face as he sat down next to her._

_Very smugly, he opened the box and took out a cigarette and gave it to Ashi. He reached inside his shirt and took out a lighter._

_Ashi frowned. "Just where did you find these?"_

_Duo winked and grinned. "Seeeeecret!"_

_Ashi rolled her eyes. "Whatever…let's just get this over with." _

_Duo ignited the lighter. "Ladies first."_

"_What?! Why me?"_

_Duo shrugged, a habit that was really starting to annoy Ashi to no end. "Unless you're chicken." He replied, his smirk deepening._

"_I'm not!" Ashi said defensively. "I just don't see why I have to be the one to do this first. It was your idea in the first place!"_

"_Ba-ba-BA-GAWK!" Duo very obnoxiously squawked, doing the chicken dance._

_Ashi growled, snatching the lighter from Duo's hand. She put the cigarette between her lips and lighting the cigarette. "I'll show you, you braided baka!"_

_She inhaled deeply to spite him._

_Ashi gasped, her deep greenish-blue eyes were wide and watery. She put one hand to her throat and the other to her stomach. Her throat burned…she felt nauseous, two big tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Duo's eyes were large with fright. "Ashi! Are you ok?!"_

_Ashi sank to her knees, taking deep, struggling breaths. "I…I don't feel so good."_

_Duo put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?"_

_Ashi blinked back another set of tears that threatened to spill over her face. "I…I think I inhaled too deeply…I think I'm gonna…"_

_Her eyes went wide as she emptied the contents from her stomach. Duo rubbed her back, trying to calm her nerves down a bit. "It's ok…just let out all out…"_

_Ashi cringed. "Oh God…don't tell me that…urk!" Ashi gasped, vomiting once again._

_She vomited a few more times before she wiped her mouth with her sleeve._

"_You ok, now?" Duo asked, feeling extremely guilty._

_Ashi groaned, clutching her stomach. "N-no! My…my stomach…it hurts!" she screamed in pain._

_Tears were burning at Duo's eyes. Ashi was very sick…and it was all his fault. All because of a stupid game…_

"_Oh God, Ashi! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"_

"_What is going on?" A stern, yet gentle male voice said._

_The two teens looked up to see a balding man in the plain attire of a priest; his expression was very a very gentle, fatherly-like concern._

"_Father Maxwell!" Duo cried._

"_Father…" Ashi muttered weakly, pain very evident in her eyes._

"_What is going on here, children?" Father Maxwell's eyes widened as he saw the spilled contents of the cigarette's from its box. His eyes narrowed a very stern look on his face. "Children, have you been smoking?"_

_Duo broke down, crying. "Oh, Father! I'm sorry! I made her do it…she didn't want any part of it! I found some cigarettes…and I thought it would've been cool if we smoked a few. She didn't want to do it…but I kept bugging her and bugging her until she gave in. Please, Father…if you're to punish anyone…punish me! Don't punish her! Please!" Duo cried; his face streaked tears._

_A gentle smile broke the priest's stern mask. "I will not punish you, Children. You have already punished yourselves. Now, Duo…dry your tears and help me take Ashi back into the Church so we can give her something for that pain."_

"_Feeling better, Ashi?" Duo asked, relieved to see that the color has returned to his friend's face._

_Ashi nodded. "I'm ok now…but promise me one thing…"_

"_Anything."_

"_Don't ever make me do that again…"_

_Duo nodded. "No more smoking for us."_

_Ashi sighed with relieve. "Good…because if I see you smoke one cigarette…I'll kill you."_

_Duo laughed. "Hey, you don't need to make threats! I swear! I'll never touch another cigarette again!"_

"_Really swear it."_

_Duo nodded and spit into his hand, extending it to Ashi as Ashi did the same to her hand. They shook hands, and hooked their pinky fingers and embraced as part of their secret hand shake._

"_I swear." Duo promised._

"Sir?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm sorry…did you say something?" Duo said, transporting himself out of memory lane and back to reality.

"Smoking or none?" the hostess repeated.

Duo looked at Ashi and smiled. "None Smoking, please."

Chapter 3 shall cometh soon!


	3. Heart Break and a Taunting Memorey

Warning: This chapter contains mention of incest/molesting and attempted rape.

Chapter 3: Heart Break, and a Taunting Memory

"Come this way, then." The blond hostess said.

Duo and Ashi nodded and followed the hostess. The hostess paused and turned them. "Oh, sorry! This is my first day here…and I forgot to ask if you would like a table or booth. I'm so sorry!" the rookie hostess said, great distress on her face.

Duo shrugged casually and dismissed the issue with the wave of a hand. "Hey, don't worry about it…honest mistake."

The hostess smiled, relief lighting her features. "Oh, thank you! …So, what would you prefer, table or booth?"

"Hmmm…I don't know…Ashi?" Duo said, turning to his friend.

"Booth." Ashi replied, a very serious look on her face.

Duo nodded. "Ah, one of those talks, huh?" He turned to the hostess. "What the lady said."

The hostess nodded and smiled. "Very well, A booth…non-smoking. Right this way!" She said, leading them over to a booth in the non-smoking section.

The two American Preventers sat across from each other in the booth. The hostess smiled again, "Your server will be right with you."

Duo nodded. "Thanks."

She grinned. "Have a nice day!" she said, cheerfully waving as she left.

"Nice girl." Duo said, opening his menu.

"Hn." Ashi replied, studying her menu, even though she knew what she wanted.

_Uh oh, Ashi isn't being talkative…this is serious! _Duo thought.

A few minutes later, a tall young woman with brown eyes and long brown hair tied back in a neat pony tail, came to their table.

"Good afternoon, my name is Gloria and I'll be your server for the afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Duo shook his head. "We already know what we want…Ashi?" Duo said, cueing his friend to order first.

Ashi shook her head. "You go ahead." Ashi replied, very emotionless.

_Geez…this is like a female Heero before me! What the hell is going on?!_

"Ah, ok then." Duo said. "I'll have a glass of water, A small vanilla shake, a double steak burger, a large order of fries, and a bowl of chili." Duo rambled on.

Gloria sweat dropped. "Can you say 'indigestion'?"

Duo grinned. "Growing boy." He said, hoping to get laugh out of Ashi but was rewarded with silence.

Gloria jot down Duo's order on a little note pad. "Ma'am?"

"Huh? What?" Ashi said, returning from her own little world. "Oh, sorry…ummm…I'll have a glass of water and a hot fudge sundae with double the amount of hot fudge and whipped cream."

Gloria smiled and she wrote down Ashi's order. "Ah…the Depression Special?"

"Huh?" Ashi said, cocking her head.

Gloria grinned sheepishly. "That's what I have whenever I'm depressed." She put her note pad into the pocket of her apron. "I'll be right back with your food." She said.

Duo and Ashi nodded their thanks and the waitress walked away. Duo drummed his fingers on the table, the suspense killing him.

5 to 10 minutes later, Gloria returned with their food and walked away. Ashi stole a couple of Duo's fries, but Duo didn't mind. That was the big reason why he ordered large amounts of food, just in case Ashi was still hungry. Duo nibbled on the first half of his steak burger as Ashi ate a couple spoonfuls of her sundae.

"…Trowa broke up with me." Ashi said, suddenly.

Duo upon hearing the news, choked on his chili, coughing. He quickly chugged down his water and with a loud gasp, said, "WHAT?!"

Tears welled up in Ashi's eyes, she bowed her head. "Trowa broke up with me…he's been seeing this girl named Midii Une right behind my back!"

_That bastard!_

"Why that little…wait…Midii Une. Wasn't she that chick that worked with Trowa before he even had a name?"

Ashi nodded. "Yes…they worked as Mercenaries. On the day he left to work on HeavyArms…Midii said that she loved him. And she still does…which he obviously does as well."

Duo took Ashi's hand and squeezed it. "Oh, Ashi…I'm so sorry."

"They're getting married next week…"

Duo's eyes went wide than what they normally were. "NANI?!"

"Oh wait! It gets even better!"

Duo shook his head. "What?"

"They had the gall to ask me to be one of their maids in the wedding!"

"Bakas…" Duo grinned mischievously. "Can I kill him? Please?"

Ashi smiled. _Leave it to good 'ol Duo to cheer me up._

Ashi shook her head. "No death for you, Shiggy!"

Duo pouted. "Awww man! But I'm the God of Death!"

"No killos for Duo!"

Duo sighed. "Damn…alright…but remember, my offer is still open." He said, giving her a wink.

Ashi squeezed Duo's hand. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it…" His face grew serious. "…But…something tells me that you're not only upset about Trowa."

Ashi smiled sheepishly. "That obvious?"

"Yeah, even though I've only known you for 9 years…" Duo said sarcastically.

Ashi sighed. "…It's been 4 years since…since that day."

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "That day? What do you mean?"

Ashi bit her lips, furiously blinking back tears that threatened to spill over her face. "Since…since…the incident. When Father captured us. And…when he tried to…to…"

Ashi couldn't finish her sentence, there was no need to. For Duo knew exactly what happened…

"_Father! No! Please! Please, don't do this!"_

_**Oh, my god! Ashi! I'm coming! Hang on!**_

_Though Duo couldn't see what was happening, he could hear what was going on. The sound of chains rattling, Ashi's desperate pleas, her father's maniacal laughs._

_Duo could almost feel Drake Perkins anticipation of the horrid deed he was about to commit to his daughter. A deed even more repulsive than when he molested Ashi._

"_Trowa! Oh, Trowa! Thank God you came!" he heard Ashi joyfully exclaim._

"_I told you I would kill you if you touched her!" Trowa cold fully told the monster that was Ashi's father._

_Duo expected Drake to cower in fear. Instead, the maniacal laughter didn't die down. "And I…" the monster said, his laughter ceasing. "Shall repeat your very words…" _

_Duo could almost feel the smirk that Drake pasted on his face, see the blood lust in his eyes as he took out a pistol from his jacket._

"_Not if I kill you first." Drake said in a sinister, almost whisper._

_The sound of gunfire went off, Trowa's groan of pain before falling to the floor in an almost lifeless heap._

"_TROWA!" Ashi screamed in terror._

_**Soon, scum. I will send you to hell!**_

_Duo ran faster, he could feel the ecstasy in Drake's eyes as Trowa's precious blood flowed from his body. Tears flowing down Ashi's face. The sound of the rattling chains growing louder, Ashi's pleas even more desperate._

"_Shhhh…no need for tears, dear. Daddy's here…Daddy's gonna make everything better."_

_Duo felt his stomach roll in nausea at Drake's words. _

_Then…he saw them! _

_Ashi was chained against the cell wall, her jacket ripped off leaving her upper body covered in only a thin, white tank top. Drake's body was pressed against hers, her face cupped in one hand and with his other, working to unzip her jeans._

_Duo's violet eyes darkened into a cobalt blue as he pointed his gun at Drake. "Anyone who sees me and messes with my friends has a date with his maker…and you're going to hell!"_

_He pulled the trigger, sending the bullet point blink at the back of Drake's neck. Drake groaned and fell against Ashi. Ashi screamed and with her body pushed Drake off of her, causing him to land in a sickening thud on the floor._

"_Ashi! Are you alright?!"_

_Ashi looked at Duo as if seeing him for the first time. "D-Duo!" she cried, fresh tears starting to poll in her eyes._

_Duo searched through Drake's pockets and pulled out a set of keys. He unlocked Ashi's chains._

"_Duo, Trowa, Ashi! Are you alright?!" came the voice of a young man with blond hair and green eyes that came running in the cell._

"_Quatre, where's Zechs…and Heero?"_

"_Outside the ship, kicking each other's asses." Came the voice of a young Chinese man._

_Duo sighed. "Of all the times to be fighting…Quatre, Wufei…you two help me get Ashi and Trowa outta here! They need to be sent to Sally…and fast!"_

"_Right!" Quatre and Wufei said in unison, helping Trowa up._

_Ashi stumbled and started to fall, Duo caught her in his arms._

_**That bastard! He drugged her!**_

"_Duo…" Ashi said, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and she fell unconscious._

_Duo swooped Ashi in his arms bridal style. "Hurry!"_

"You really scared me back there…I didn't think you were gonna make it." Duo said.

Ashi allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks. "Maybe if I did die that day…it wouldn't be so bad."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "Ashily Perkins! Don't you ever say that again!"

"But it's true…I'm better off dead. If I was dead now, I wouldn't have to deal with losing Trowa…I wouldn't be tormented in my nightmares by my father! I saw him in my dreams last night…he…he was laughing at me. Gloating in my misery. There are times I wish I was never born…"

Duo frowned. "But if you were never born…you wouldn't be sitting here right now, having lunch with me, now would you? You wouldn't have met Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, the orphaned children of Maxwell Church…you wouldn't have met me. Remember the day we first met?"

Ashi nodded. "It…it was when Father was still sane…before Mom died." She said, feeling herself drift back to that day, 9 years ago…

Phew…the next few chapters are gonna contain flashbacks of Duo and Ashi's past before and after Maxwell Church, so please bear with me! Hope you guys liked this chapter! More is to come soon!


	4. Happy Christmas

Chapter 4

_**L2 Colony, Maxwell Church**_

_**Christmas, 9 years ago…**_

"_Ah, General Perkins…and family! Come in, come in!" Father Maxwell._

_A tall man with dark hair and deep greenish blue eyes, smiled, carrying a large sack with one arm, A petite woman with long auburn hair and green eyes and carrying a sack similar to her husband's at his other arm. A young girl, about the age of 12 shyly hid behind her father, she peeked her head a bit. She had the deep greenish blue eyes of her father, but had the auburn hair of her mother._

_The Perkins family stepped into the Sanctuary. Father Maxwell smiled, turning to the family. He crossed himself and bowed slightly. "Thank you so much for taking the time out of your Christmas to spend it with those who don't have much of a Christmas. I am grateful!"_

_General Perkins held up a hand. "Don't mention it, Father."_

"_Now, I've met you, Drake…but I don't recall ever meeting your family."_

_Drake set down the large sack on the floor as did his wife. Drake put an arm around her waist. "This is my wife, Ani."_

_Ani nodded to Father Maxwell._

"_A pleasure to finally meet you, Ani." Father Maxwell said, shaking her hand._

"_Likewise, Reverend." Ani responded, smiling._

_The priest kneeled over so he was level to the young girl hiding behind Drake. "And who's this young lady?"_

_Drake gently pulled his daughter from behind him and set her in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders. "This is our daughter, Ashily."_

_Father Maxwell smiled at the child and shook her hand. "Well hello, Ashily."_

_The girl ducked her head down bashfully. "Umm…you can call me Ashi if you like." The child replied in a equally shy sounding voice._

_Drake ruffled his daughter's hair to which Ashi clinged on her father's arm. "Forgive her…she's a little shy when it comes to meeting new people."_

_Ani giggled. "She's a very quiet girl…and very bashful. And we just moved her to L2 a couple months ago, so we were hoping that taking her here, she'd make some friends."_

"_Ah, I understand." Father Maxwell said, nodding._

_He looked stooped down to Ashi's level again, smiling gently. "And how old are you, Young Ashi?"_

_Ashi shly giggled. "Twelve."_

_Father Maxwell grinned. "Ah, twelve…we happen to have a young man here that's your age."_

_Ani and Drake smiled. _

"_Wonderful!" Ani said._

"_His name is Duo…see that young man with the long brown braid and big purplish eyes with the Sister?" The priest said pointing._

_Ani nodded._

_Father Maxwell's grin grew wider. "Well that's Young Duo…come, say hello to him. He's a very nice young man."_

_Drake gently pushed his daughter forward. "Go have some fun."_

_Ashi pouted in protest. "But, Daddy! I wanna help you and Mama!"_

_Drake stooped down on his knees to be level with his child. He lovingly ruffled her hair again. "We'll manage. Mama and I will be right here…you run along and have fun."_

_Ashi didn't say anything for a moment, wondering if she should consent. "Well…okay!" she said, running off._

"_Play nice!" Ani called out, even though she knew that Ashi wouldn't be much trouble._

"_You have a King?" Ashi asked Duo, looking over her cards._

_Duo smirked. "Go fish!"_

_Ashi grumbled and pulled a card from the deck. "Yes!" She cheered, getting a matching card._

"_Do you have a 8 card?" Duo asked._

_Ashi handed him a 8 card from her deck._

"_Have a Queen?"_

"_Ashi, it's time to go." Came the voice of Ashi's mother, Ani._

_Ashi looked up at her mother, pouting. "Awww, Mama! Do we have to?"_

_Duo also started pouting. "Yeah, we haven't finished our game yet!"_

_Drake who walked by Ani's side smiled at the two children. "Ani, let them finish."_

_Ani nodded and let them be. The two fast friends took their time finishing their game, eventually Ashi won much to Duo's disappointment to losing to a girl, but he didn't mind to much. He made a new friend._

"_Time to go, sweetheart." Ani said._

"_Wait!" Ashi protested._

"_Ashily, it's getting late, honey. It's past your bed time." Drake chided._

"_But!"_

_Drake smiled, "We'll come by to visit tomorrow."_

_Ashi's eyes lit up. "Promise?!"_

_Drake laughed. "Have I ever broke a promise before?"_

"_YAY!" Duo and Ashi said in unison._

_Drake held out his hand to Ashi. "Come on, then…bed time."_

"_Wait!"_

_Ani frowned. "Ashi…do as your father says. It's 11 p.m. It's not only past your bedtime…but also Duo and the other children's bedtime."_

"_No…I mean…"_

_She took off her jacket and put it around Duo's shoulders. Duo's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. _

_Ashi smiled. "This is my gift to you."_

_Duo shook his head. "But this is yours."_

_Ashi shrugged. "You need it more than I do."_

"_But…I have nothing to give you."_

_Ashi grinned. "That's ok! Being my friend is enough!"_

"_But I gotta give you something…wait!"_

_Duo rushed off and later returned with a beat up looking teddy bear. _

_He grinned sheepishly. "It was one of the little orphans who got a home's bear. Found it in the nursery…that's where most of the hand-me-down stuff is at. I'm sorry…it's not much…"_

_Ashi hugged the teddy bear to her chest. "I love it!"_

"_You do?"_

_Ashi looked up and grinned, they were standing under mistletoe. She gave her new friend a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas!" she said, running off to her mother and father._

_Duo waved, blushing slightly. "See you tomorrow!"_

Ashi smiled. "You have a good memory, Duo."

Duo returned the smile. "That's how it all started…before everything turned crazy…a year later…"

Argh! I know…that was a boring chapter! Wait…maybe I only found it boring because nothing angsty happened. Oo I have problems!

Genome Ashi: I told you she was insane

GW Ashi: No kidding!

Duo: What the hell is this?! What's with monkey woman?! points at Genome Ashi

Genome Ashi: Come say that to my face!

Duo: I just did!  
Shuichi: What the hell is this!?

GW Ashi: What the hell are these people?!

Shuichi: Oh, we're the other pairing that A.H. is obsessed with.

Ares: Along with us…

Evelyn: Yeah, she even wrote a lemon chapter.

Ares: remembers Yeaaaaaaaaaaah…hey A.H.! Write another Ares/Evelyn story!

A.H.: OO; One at a time! Ok, that's it! Those who aren't involved in this fic…please leave the room…NOW! Or I'll write you off of existence!

Evelyn: OO;

Ares: OO;

Shuichi: OO;

Genome Ashi: OO;

A.H.: NOW!!!!

Evelyn, Ares, Genome Ashi, and Shuichi: GLEEEEEEEEP!!! runs like hell

OO; Something tells me that I better get some sleep…chapter 5 is on the way…


	5. Christmas Sorrow

Warning: ANGST! Wheeee! OO;

Wufei: Woman! You have issues!

Wee-ers! I bought "Episode Zero" GW Manga! Weeeness!

GW Ashi: Duo's chapter was so sad!

Duo: ;;

GW Ashi: hugs

Duo: …Dammit, A.H.! Put the damn manga down and write the next chapter, already!

GW Ashi: Don't anger her! She does horrible things to her characters!

Duo: Like what?

Drake: Heheh…

Duo: Oh, that…dammit! Why don't you just die?!

Quatre: sweatdrop Ummm…this could get ugly…so, on with the fic? ;

Chapter 5: Christmas Sorrow

_**LT2 Colony, Maxwell Church**_

_**The Day Before Christmas Eve, a year later…**_

"_Father! Father! Father, Maxwell…come quick!" a frantic nun called out, running in the Church._

_Father Maxwell, who was reading from his Bible to Duo and the orphans gently closed his Bible and stood up from the table and walked over to the nun._

"_What is it, Sister Helen?"_

_Sister Helen's eyes were wide with fright, her skin pale. "There…there is a body outside!"_

"_What?!" Father Maxwell exclaimed, his eyes widening._

"_A body?!" Duo said._

"_Is it…?" Father Maxwell started to question, fearing the worse._

_Sister Helen shook her head. "I…I don't know! I was too frightened to check!"_

"_Hey, Father Maxwell…let's check it out!" Duo said, eager to see what was going on._

_Father Maxwell shook his head. "No, Duo…you stay in here."_

_Duo pouted. "Awww…but I wanna see who it is."_

"_Father Maxwell!" _

_Father Maxwell sighed. This was no time to be arguing…a life might be endager!_

"_There's no use arguing at this time…come along." Father Maxwell defeatedly said, walking towards the doorway, Duo eagerly at his heels._

_Sure enough, there was a body sprawled on its stomach, almost buried in the snow. The body was female with auburn hair…_

**_Auburn hair? Could it be…?_**

_Father Maxwell turned the body to her back. Duo gasped._

"_It…cant be! Ashi!" Duo cried, grasping the girl by her shoulders, gently shaking her._

_The girl didn't respond or react in any way._

_**She'll freeze to death if we stay out here any longer…who knows how long she's been out here!**_

"_Father Maxwell…help me get her in the Church. This is Ashi! I am sure of it!"_

_Duo sat on the edge of the little cot the girl slept in. Sister Helen put a warm wash cloth at the girl's forehead. "Poor child…I gave her bath, to clean any wounds…if any. And you wouldn't believe how many bruises there were on her body. And the front of her dress…the first few buttons were ripped off. Oh, I hate to think of what happened to the child!" she said, sadly shaking her head._

_**Was she…raped?** Duo thought, quickly shaking his head to dismiss the idea._

_He gave the girl's face a closer look; it was red as if she had been slapped around a few times._

_**Who did this? And why? What has she ever done to deserve this?! Ashi! Please wake up!**_

_Tears burned at his eyes, he quickly blinked them back._

_**Boys don't cry…**_

_Duo's head perked up when he heard a soft moan. The gir'ls eyes slowly opened, revealing familiar deep greenish-blue eyes._

_**I knew it! Ashi-sama!**_

"_It appears Young Duo's speculations were correct…this is our Ashi." Father Maxwell said, a sad smile on his face._

_Ashi gasped, her head turning in every direction, not really sure where she was. She waved her arms frantically. "No! No! Go away! Please…don't hurt me!"_

_Duo gently grabbed Ashi's arms. "Ashi!"_

"_NO!" She screamed, slapping Duo's hands away, she ran only to find the door blocked by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen._

_Ashi cowered against the wall. "No! No!"_

_Duo threw his arms around his friend. "Ashi-sama! It's me!" he shook her. "Look at me! It's me…Duo!"_

_Ashi looked at Duo as if seeing him for the first time. "D-Duo?" she said, her hand reaching up, touching Duo's cheek._

_Duo smiled. "Yeah, it's me…"_

_Tears spilled over Ashi's cheeks. "D-Duo!"_

_Duo hugged Ashi tightly. "Yeah…I'm here…right here."_

"_Th-thank God…I made it!"_

"_Excuse us…" Father Maxwell said, leaving the room and also cuing Sister Helen to do the same._

"_Made it?" Duo said, moving his hands from Ashi's waist and to her shoulders, looking her in the eyes._

_Ashi nodded. "Ye-yes…I ran away from home…"_

"_What?"_

"_I wonder if Mom's death has to do with this?"_

_Duo shook his head. "What are you talking about? What would Mrs. Perkins's death have to do with anything?"_

_Ashi closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them, causing a couple more tears to trickle down her cheeks. "Ever since Mom…died…Daddy…"_

_She shook her head. **No, he isn't worthy of such an affectionate title…**_

"_Father has been drinking heavily lately…and he's been…" she swallowed, her throat hurting from so much crying._

"_What? What has he been doing?"_

_Ashi bit her lips, not answering._

_Duo squeezed her shoulders gently, urging her to go on. "Ashi…please tell me."_

_Ashi nodded, her lips trembling. "Like I said…he's been drinking heavily lately. And…beating me and the beatings were followed by…"_

_She bowed her head, ashamed. She shook her head, bursting into tears. "I can't! I can't say it!"_

"_You can! Remember…this is Duo. You can say anything to me. Whatever is said here…stays here…unless you want anyone else to know. You know that, right? Remember the pact?" He said, holding up his index finger to Ashi, showing a tiny scar and taking her index finger with a similar scar, placing it on his finger._

_Ashi smiled through the tears. "Yes…I remember…" she sighed. "I'll tell you…but will you promise me that you won't hate me?"_

_Duo frowned. "Ashi…I would never hate you. Just tell me."_

_Ashi chewed on her lower, trembling lip. "Father…he…he…" she hugged Duo around the waist tightly, pressing her face against his chest in muffled sobs. "He…touched me."_

_Duo froze._

_**General Perkins? A child molester? Why? He always seemed like such a loving father.**_

_Ashi sniffled. "You don't believe me…do you?"_

_Duo frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"_

"_Be-because…he's a General."_

_Duo shrugged. "So, what does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Father…he said that because of his military connections and especially being a General, that no one will believe me…"_

_Duo smiled. "But I believe you…"_

"_Duo?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Am I…am I a…whore?"_

_Duo sighed. "Did he call you that?"_

_Ashi shook her head. "Not exactly…but he said that people…even if they believed me, will think that I'm a whore for letting him do this…" she said, her head bowed again in shame._

"_Ashi…" Duo said, tilting her chin up, so her eyes were leveled with his. "He's the whore. You're not. You were the victim of a sick little game he wanted to play. You are innocent."_

_He sighed, shaking his head. "Now I know that God doesn't exist."_

"_Duo! How can you say that?!"_

"_If God existed…there wouldn't be any wars…or orphans!"_

_Ashi shook her head. "But Duo…remember what Father Maxwell said? 'God doesn't start wars…people do'!"_

_Duo growled. "It's not just the war! If He did exist…he would've stopped the General from doing what he did!"_

"_But God managed to get me here…did he not?"_

"_For me…the only god that does exist is Shinigami! The God of Death!"_

"_Duo…it's Christmas…do you not celebrate Christmas?"_

_Duo frowned and cocked his head. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Do you?"_

"_Well yeah!"_

"_Then…why do you celebrate it if you don't believe in Christmas?"_

"_I…uh…errr…" Duo muttered with a sweat drop. "Heh, I guess I believe in God…sometimes…"_

_Ashi nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean…"_

_**Someday, Drake…the God of Death will get you…and I hope Shinigami chooses me to take you to your maker! You are going to Hell!**_

GW Ashi: OO Just how many flashbacks are there gonna be?!

Duo: A lot it seems…

GW Ashi: A.H. likes torturing me…;;

Genome Ashi: Feel my pain!


	6. Feelings, Confrontation, and First Kisse...

Chapter 6: Feelings, Confrontation, and First Kisses

_**L2 Colony, Maxwell Church**_

**_Christmas Eve, the next day…_**

"_He'll be looking for her…"_

_**Huh?**_

_Duo woke up, Ashi huddled against him in sleep, for warmth and security._

_**Please, Duo…stay with me. I'm too scared to be alone…**she had pleaded._

_Duo didn't make a move to get out of the cot he made for them, he lifted up his head to hear what was going one in the other room._

_**Hmmm…Father Maxwell and Sister Helen are talking about something…**_

_Duo heard a sigh come out of Sister Helen. "Yes…there's been a report that the General is already looking for his missing daughter…"_

_**He's not taking her back!**_

"_We cant let General Perkins take Ashily back after what she has told us…but we'll likely be tried for 'kidnapping' a military official's daughter." Father Maxwell said._

_**That bastard is crazy enough to do that…**_

"_Perhaps…but maybe it's a chance we'll have to take. We cant let the General take her."_

"_Agreed." Father Maxwell said; he chuckled. "Besides…he would have to get past Duo, first."_

_**Well, duh!**_

"_Hmmm…Duo and Ashi…they have a very…interesting relationship. Don't you think?" Sister Helen inquired._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Well.." she sighed. "…Do you find it appropriate of them sleeping together…in a Church?"_

_**What's that suppose to mean? What is she accusing us off? **Duo thought, feeling his face go hot._

"_Hmmm…I wouldn't worry about it…it was mostly for warmth, and to give Young Ashi a sense of security. Besides…he did that with the other orphans before."_

"_But…they are the same age. They're 13…and it's around that age when a young man and lady start noticing each other. Plus, I have a feeling that their relationship is turning into something more than just a close friendship."_

_Duo felt his face getting even hotter, blushing. **Oh…now I see…**_

"_Sister…I believe there is nothing to worry about. Just leave them be."_

"_My apologies, Father…it's just…I thought you should know."_

"_I understand, and I appreciate that. You're only showing a concern for the children's morality."_

_Duo's eyes widened. **Oh, come on! Did they really think that we would…ummm…do that in a Church?! Besides, Ashi is my best friend! I'm too young for all this mushy guy/girl stuff!**_

_Duo fell back on the cot's pillow, huddling close to Ashi to give her more warmth. **She smells nice…**Duo thought. **Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! What are you doing?! She's like a sister to you, remember?! Turn around!**_

_Duo turned on his side so his back was to Ashi. He was grateful Ashi was still asleep…he didn't want her to see how much of an idiot he must look. A small smiled spread across his face. **Well…maybe not like a sister…**_

"_Where is my daughter?" Drake Perkins hissed dangerously._

_Father Maxwell frowned at the man he once trusted as his friend. "She's sleeping."_

_Drake scowled. "At noon?"_

"_She had a very hard night."_

_Drake scoffed. "Well then…I'll just take my daughter and go…" Drake said, moving to the orphans' rooms._

_Father Maxwell blocked his path. "Not this time, General."_

_Drake glared at him. "I have a right to take my own daughter home!"_

"_Do you?"_

"_I am her father!"_

"_If you were the loving father…I would let you take her home. But from what I heard…it's out of the question!"_

_Drake smirked. "Ah, she's been making those twisted lies again, eh?"_

"_The only thing that's twisted is you, General!"_

_Drake's smirk deepened. "Lets have Ashily decide."_

_Father Maxwell and the General did a glaring match until Father Maxwell finally sighed. "Very well…but if she doesn't want to come home…you are not to force her."_

"_Just bring her in." Drake said, ignoring the Priest's warning._

"_Sister Helen."_

"_Yes?" Sister Helen, who was in the corner listening to everything, said._

"_Wake Young Ashi up and have her come here."_

_Sister Helen bit her lip and looked at Drake and then back to Father Maxwell. "Very well…" she sighed. "But only because you told me to." She said, walking into one of the orphan's rooms._

_She appeared a few minutes later with Ashi, rubbing sleep from her eyes; Duo by her side. Ashi's eyes widened, as she gasped, putting a hand on her heart. "Father!"_

_Duo snarled, putting a protective hand on Ashi's shoulder. "What do you want, Perkins?!"_

_Drake ignored Duo and smiled a almost genuine smile at his daughter. "Ashi, darling. I was so worried!"_

"_So worried that you waited until now to look for her?!" Duo spat._

_Drake gave Duo a slight sneer, but ignored him otherwise. "Ashily, why don't you come home? I was worried sick."_

"_NO! I'm not going home with you!" Ashi screamed._

"_I won't let you! Especially after what you've done to her!" Duo said, stepping in front of Ashi. _

_Drake gave Ashi a hurtful look. "Ashi, dear…why are you saying such twisted lies about me? Ever since your dear mother's death…you haven't been yourself lately."_

"_It's you that hasn't been yourself, Father!"_

"_Ah, Precious Daughter. Yes, I know your mother's death was hard to take…but that is no reason to be making vicious lies about me."_

"_Explain the bruises all over her body!" Sister Helen said, unable to stay quite any longer._

"_She fell down the stairs at home…she is quite the clumsy child. Aren't you, Sweet Heart?"_

_Ashi's stomach knotted up in nausea. "Don't call me those names! You make me sick!"_

"_What about the first few buttons that were ripped off?" Duo demanded._

"_It was the result of her falling off the stairs."_

"_LAIR!" Ashi screamed, tears running down her face._

"_Shame on you, Ashi…for lying in a holy place. You know I wouldn't do such a thing…Now, come, we're going home." Drake said, stepping toward Ashi._

_Ashi let out of cry of fright, stepping back. Duo stepped up to Drake. "You have to get past me, first!"_

_Drake smirked. "Ah, I see…you're her body guard."_

"_Please leave." Sister Helen pleaded._

"_You've already desecrated this holy place with your presence…now go! You're no longer welcomed!" Father Maxwell ordered._

_Drake looked at Ashi, then to Duo, and to Father Maxwell. "Very well…" he said, walking to the door, his booted heels clicking._

_He turned. "Oh, and Ashi…remember…I love you. And if ever you need a place to come to home to, my home is always open."_

_Ashi shook her head. "My home is here…and you are no longer my father. I have a father…his name is Father Maxwell!"_

_The smugness in Drake's smirk faded. His eyes were cold. "I see…" The smirk returned. "Some day, child." He said, looking at Duo. "We'll meet again…and I'll deal with you for poisoning my daughter's mind against me! That's a promise!"_

_And with that, he left._

_Ashi gasped, falling on her knees, heart pounding rapidly. Duo put a protective arm around her. "Are you alright?"_

_Ashi nodded, a small smile formed on her lips. "I…I'm fine…I was so scared! I thought my heart literally stopped beating…but I did it…I stood up to him. I stood my ground."_

"_God was watching over you, child." Father Maxwell said, crossing himself, Sister Helen likewise._

_Duo stared at the door. **May Shinigami find you quick, Perkins…**_

_**L2 Colony, Maxwell Church**_

**_Valentines' Day, A year after_**

"_Hmmm? What's this?" Ashi said, looking at her cot._

_She stepped closer. Lying on her cot was a note. _

"_Hmmm…" she said, picking up the note._

_**Ashi-sama! **_

**_Meet me at the Cemetery. Once you get there…close your eyes until I say so._**

_**Meet me there at 5 P.M. on the dot! Oh, and don't forget a jacket…heard it's gonna snow.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shinigami**_

_**P.S. I bet you don't know who this is! sarcasm**_

_Ashi read the note again, confusion crossing her face. **Shinigami? He's really taking this God of Death thing seriously. I wonder what he's up to this time?**_

_She looked at the clock. **4:59 P.M. ….4:59?! Holy crap!!**_

_Ashi grabbed her jacket from a chair and ran out of the Church, tugging on the jacket. She reached the Cemetery and found a tall tombstone…the same tombstone that her and Duo were smoking behind, almost a year earlier._

_She checked her watch. **5:OO…whoa, just made it!**_

_She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. **He should be getting here soon…**_

"_Hey, where are you!?" came a familiar voice._

_Ashi giggled. "Behind the same tombstone that I got sick at!"_

_She heard him laugh, his footsteps crunching at the snow._

"_Your eyes closed?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Ok, keep them closed for a minute."_

"_What are you up to?"_

_He laughed, "You'll see…"_

_Ashi felt something being tucked behind her ear…it smelled of roses. She then felt something tightly wrapping around her waist. "Open them…" he whispered._

_Ashi opened her eyes to find herself in Duo's arms. Duo grinned and hugged her. "Happy Valentine's Day."_

_He let one arm drop from her waist and the other still encircling her waist. He pointed to the sky with his free hand. "Now lookie here!"_

_The sky was turning from bright blue, to reddish-orange, yellow, and pink from a sunset._

_Ashi gasped, "Duo…it's beautiful."_

_Duo grinned. "Yes, you are."_

_Ashi blushed. "I…I was meaning the sky…" she said, feeling flustered._

_Duo laughed. "And I was meaning you." _

"_Duo…I…"_

_Duo put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Shhh…"_

_He blushed. "I'm sorry if I'm doing all this wrong…never done this before…but…"_

_He pulled her close, looking into her eyes. "Heh, you really do have pretty eyes."_

"_Duo…what are you…?"_

_Any further questions were interrupted by Duo pressing his lips against Ashi's, kissing her._

_Duo tipped Ashi back a bit, deepening the kiss. _

_**Do people really use tongues?! Mom told me about the facts of life…but she never told me how people kiss!! My…first meaningful kiss…**_

_Duo tipped Ashi back even further. Ashi cried out, losing her footing causing them to fall on the snow, Duo on top of her. Ashi threw her arms around Duo's waist, returning the kiss, causing them to both moan in satisfaction._

_**One of us is gonna have to break the kiss sometime…I cant breathe!**_

_Duo noticed Ashi's difficulty and broke the kiss first, causing Ashi to gasp for breath. "H-how are people suppose to breathe?!"_

_Duo scratched his head, a sheepish look on his face. "Heh, I think you're suppose to breathe through your nose."_

"_Ohh…"_

_Duo sweat dropped, realizing he was in a very Un-Catholic position on top of Ashi, with his hands straddling her waist. Duo quickly got off of her and helped her up. "Uh...we better head back to the Church."_

_Ashi nodded. "Ok…ummm Duo?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_She blushed. "I…I liked it. Thank you."_

_Duo blushed too. "Heh…me too…a little too much, I think." He said, blushing a even deeper pink._

"_So…umm…what now?"_

_Duo grinned. "We could kiss again…"_

_Ashi giggled. "No, silly…I mean…what does that make us, now?"_

_Duo cocked his head. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well…do best friends kiss like that?"_

"_Heh, I guess not…" he said, scratching his head again._

"_Duo…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do…do you like me?"_

"'_Course I do."_

_Ashi shook her head. "No, no…I mean…like me like me…"_

"_You mean like as in boyfriend/girlfriend like?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Duo looked down at the ground and kicked at some snow, shyly. "Y-yeah…"_

_Ashi smiled. "Duo…" _

_She put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I like you, too."_

"_Heh…so I guess that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?"_

_Ashi nodded. "Yeah…looks that way."_

"_Cool."_

_Ashi rubbed her hands on her arms for warmth. "Yeah…cool…literally."_

_Duo smiled. "Lets go back."_

"_Ok."_

_Duo put his arm around Ashi as they walked back to the Church._

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Duo."_

_Duo grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ashi-sama."_

Ok, that Valentine's Day thing was a little corny, yes. But it couldn't be anything too deeply romantic, since they're only 14 in that part of the flashback…so they don't necessarily understand what true love is yet.

Ok, next chapter is gonna be the last flashback chapter…keep in mind…there will be more flashbacks…but they wont be the whole heart of the chapter after this next one. ; So please bear with me!

Still a bit torn on who should snap, Trowa or Quatre. Probably Quatre since there's not many fics of him snapping. But then again, Trowa would be perfect…being Ashi's ex and all…OO I don't know!

Drake: Just revive me!

No, Drake…you've already scared the hell out of everyone already!

Drake: Hey, I'm not responsible for people going to the psychiatric ward!It's there own fault for reading these chapters!

Ummm…riiiiight…uh, Drake…you probably shouldn't talk anymore. puts duct tape on Drake's mouth

Drake: MRRRF RRRF MEEEEF!!

Ashi: What did he say?

You don't wanna know…unless…

Ashi: OO Spare me!

Duo: OO Spare me!

Quatre: OO Spare me!

Heero: Hn?

Relena: Heeeeeeeeeeeeero!!

OO Rightttt…umm sleepy bye for me! New chapter coming soon!


	7. Tragedy, Partings, and a Offer

Chapter 7: Tragedy, Partings, and a Offer

_**L2 Colony, Maxwell Church**_

_**6 months later…**_

"_No! Stop!" Sister Helen cried out, her eyes widening in terror._

"_Shut up!" Shouted a female soldier, slapping the nun hard across the face._

"_Ummph!" Sister Helen moaned, her hand to her reddened cheek._

_A male soldier sneered. "Now…where is the General's daughter?"_

_**Oh, Lord…forgive me!**_

"_She…she's not here…" Sister Helen lied._

_**Forgive me Almighty Father…but I cant them take the child!**_

"_Lies!" The female soldier spat._

"_It's true. She was taken in by a foster home a few months ago." Father Maxwell said. "Now, please leave. This is a place of peace!"_

"_Duo…I don't know how much of this I can take. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen are in trouble…and it's all my fault!"_

"_Just stay in here and be quiet…" Duo replied._

_Ashi shook her head. "I…I know that they're doing this to protect me…but…I don't know how much longer I can stand seeing them do this! Maybe if I just give myself up…"_

"_No!" Duo hissed in a whisper._

"_Duo…all this is happening because of me! This isn't worth it. It's not worth getting everyone killed!"_

_Duo shook his head. "No…it's not just you they're after."_

_Ashi's eyes widened. "What…what do you mean?"_

_Duo was silent._

"_Duo…?"_

_Duo opened a closet door and pushed her in. _

"_DUO!" Ashi cried out in alarm._

"_Just stay in here…don't make a sound! I'll be right back! Don't get out of this closet no matter what, ok?!"_

"_But…I…"_

"_OK!?"_

_She bit her lips but nodded. "O-ok…I promise. Be careful!"_

_Duo grinned. "Hey, it's Shinigami you're talking to."_

"_Really, Duo…please…be careful."_

_Duo nodded. "I will."_

"_Duo? Duo!"_

_Ashi gasped. Duo kneeled at a fallen Sister Helen's side._

_**Everyone is dead…Father Maxwell…and soon, Sister Helen. Was it my fault? If I had just given myself up at Father's mercy…then this wouldn't of happened…**_

"_D-Duo…" Sister Helen muttered weakly._

"_Sister!" Duo cried._

_Sister Helen smiled. "I'm glad you're safe. Don't worry us like that. Father was…worried about you…even to the end…"_

_**It's my fault…my fault…**_

"_I-I'll get a doctor!" Duo said frantically._

"_Th-the Alliance came… and attacked. But we…couldn't leave…the Church."_

_**The Alliance? They also came?**_

"_W-was it my fault?! Because I stole the Mobile Suit from the Alliance?" Duo asked, guilt in his eyes._

_**The Mobile Suit…so it wasn't just me they were after…Oh, Duo…no! It's not your fault! It's mine! It's all my fault! Why couldn't I just have gone back to Father when I had the chance? If I did…he wouldn't send those men out. My life would've been a living hell…but at least the people I cared about would've still been alive!**_

"_Father was so noble. He protected Ashily and preached peace until the end…"_

"_I understand his nobility of protecting Ashi…but preaching peace?! That's just dumb! It's dumb wasn't it?! What's the point of it if he's dead now?!" Duo shouted, his shoulders shaking._

"_Sister!" Ashi cried, running to Duo's side._

_Sister Helen smiled. "What a blessing God has given me…I'm able to see the children that I have loved as my own before I go…"_

_Ashi shook her head, blinking back tears. "Sister! Don't talk like that…we'll get a doctor…everything will be fine!"_

_Duo nodded. "Yeah! Everything is gonna be just fine! Hold on!"_

_A single tear trickled down Sister Helen's cheek. She reached a hand and stroked Ashi's cheek and then doing the same to Duo. "My children…M-may you…have God's blessings…"_

_And with a soft sigh, Sister Helen of Maxwell Church, closed her eyes and was still._

_Duo was shaking, eyes glazed with unshed tears. "B-boys don't cry…boys don't cry…boys don't…" he threw his head back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_Duo!" Ashi cried._

_The two friends clung to each other and cried as the sun sank down into the setting sky…_

"_Are you sure about this?" Duo said, leading Ashi to the airport. "I could just have you stow away with me in the ship I'll be sneaking in."_

_Ashi shook her head. "No, it's not safe for us to be together. Father will be expecting me to be with you…this will set him off a bit."_

_Duo nodded, "You have Sister Helen's habit?"_

_Ashi nodded. "Hn, it's in my bag."_

_Duo smiled, "Never thought of you as a nun."_

_Ashi grinned. "A cover…remember? You have my cell phone number, right?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Good…I suggest you get a cell phone as well. If we're to converse by phone…it must be through cell. But just in case…call me Sister Annette Laurence."_

_Duo nodded. "A-are you really sure you want to go through with this? You can always change your mind."_

"_You were the one that suggested it."_

_Duo scratched his head. "Yeah…but…now that this day is here…"_

_Ashi nodded. "I'll miss you, too."_

_The survivors of the Maxwell Massacre embraced._

"_My name is Duo Maxwell now…or Shinigami."_

_Ashi smiled. "Duo Maxwell it is."_

_Duo released Ashi and put his hands on her shoulder. "Are you going to be ok?"_

_Ashi nodded. "I've survived this long."_

_Duo smiled. "You are the bravest girl I've ever met…you know that? Almost 15 and out on your own…"_

"_I wouldn't have the courage if it wasn't for you…"_

"_Passengers on flight to Earth…please board!" came a female voice from the intercom._

_Duo smiled, his eyes misting slightly (You know in the animes when a character is feeling deep emotion and their eyes do that little jiggly thing? Yeah, that's what they're doing.) "That's you, Sister."_

_For a few moments, they didn't say anything. They just stood there, looking at each other…both wondering when they would be face to face like this again._

"_Call me, ok?" Ashi said, breaking the silence._

"_You know I will!"_

_Ashi put a hand to Duo's cheek and smiled, her eyes misting. "I…I'm going to miss you…"_

"_Yeah…I'm going to miss you too…" he leaned over and kissed Ashi gently on the forehead. "You better get going…"_

_Ashi nodded. "Right…goodbye, Duo."_

"_Goodbye, Ashi-sama."_

_**Farewell, Shiginami…the God of Death…Duo Maxwell. Until we meet again.**_

"Do you think Sister Helen and Father Maxwell are with Mom?" Ashi asked, putting down her spoon into her empty sundae bowl.

"I'm sure of it…" Duo said, picking up his check, reading over it.

"What about Father? Where is he?"

Duo slowly put down the check and stared at Ashi. "Why does it matter?"

"I…I don't know…I don't know what think. I mean, he did all those horrible things to me…he deserves Hell. But he wasn't always like this. After Mom died…he lost all sanity. I guess love can make you crazy…sometimes I feel like I'm gonna go crazy."

"Thinking about Trowa?"

Ashi bowed her head. "I…I'm happy for him….he's with someone he truly loves."

Duo looked Ashi in the eyes. "You're lying through your teeth."

_Damn my eyes!_

Duo smiled. It was so easy to know what emotion Ashi was feeling through her eyes. He had every color change according to her mood memorized. _So beautiful…_

"So, you moved out of Trowa's place?"

Ashi nodded. "Yeah…"

"How long have you been moved out?"

Ashi sighed. "Since yesterday…I stayed at my Grandmother's house…but I think I'm gonna look for an apartment."

"Grandmother?"

Ashi sighed, nodding. "On my father's side."

Duo put his chin in his hand. "So Drake's mom is still alive."

"Yeah…she took Father's death very hard…I didn't tell her that it was you that killed him. She doesn't believe me when I tell her of all the things that Father had done…"

Duo's hand started twitching. "Can I kill her? Or maybe you need a witness?"

Ashi shook her head. "No…I just need outta there."

"Well…you could come to my place."

Ashi's eyes when wide in surprise. "Nani?!"

Duo shrugged. "Why not?"

Ashi lowered her head, staring at her glass of water. "I…I don't think Hilde would appreciate another woman sharing your home."

Duo sweatdropped, scratching his head. "Heh…well ummm…she moved out."

"What?"

"She broke up with me, packed her things and was gone…"

Ashi took Duo's hand and squeezed it. "Oh, Duo…I'm so sorry." She said in a very compassionate voice.

"It happens…"

"You don't seem too sad about it."

"I don't?"

"No…" Ashi said, standing up from her seat and moved over to sit by Duo in the booth seat. "Did you not love her?"

Duo sighed. "I thought I did…"

"What happened to change your feelings for her?"

"Just weren't compatible…we were more like buddies than lovers. And she accused me of loving someone else." He changed the tone of his voice to sound like a woman's. " 'I know you love her! So maybe we should just break up. You're obviously not happy with me…so now you can be with her. I wish you all the happiness in the world.'"

"Hmmm…yeah the last few months, you guys kinda fought a lot. I had to leave early during a couple of my visits to your house."

"The offer is still open. You can have a hot shower, eat all the food you want, and not have a crabby granny at your ass." Duo said, grinning.

Ashi smiled. "Well…since you put it that way…Grandmother Perkin's shower doesn't stay warm for too long…it'll be warm for only 5 minutes and then ice cold. And when I step out of the shower…brrr!"

_Maybe all you need is company…Whoa, there! Away, dirty mind!_

Duo swallowed, hoping Ashi didn't notice the fact that he was trying to control his breathing, blocking away the racy images of Ashi all hot and steamy in the shower that kept popping into his mind.

_I'm gonna need a cold shower tonight…maybe this isn't such a good idea…but what can I do? _

"Well then…is that a yes to my offer?"

"You bet."

Duo nodded, smiling. "Good…let me pay the bill and we'll stop by Granny P's house and get your stuff."

"Ok…she's gone out shopping for the day…thank God! But she has the key under the mat. I'll write a note that I'm staying with a friend."

Duo grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Ok, so I changed the massacre story a bit…it was the only way that I thought would fit into the story. shrugs Duo doesn't seem to mind.


	8. The Nightmare and Confessions

Chapter 8: The Nightmare and Confessions

"Welcome to your new home, Roomie!" Duo said, setting down Ashi's bags on the living room floor.

"Heh…" Ashi said, walking into the room.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Ah, hang on a minute, Ashi-sama…I got voice-mail!" Duo said, imitating the voice of when people log onto AOL internet service.

"Just make yourself at home…mi casa sucasa…"

"Ok…" Ashi said, walking over to a oversized couch and plopping down on it, completely stretched out.

Duo smiled. _Heh, she must be tired…I don't blame her. She's had a rough couple days. First Trowa dumps her…then moving out of Trowa's to her Grandma's and then mine. She should really take a nap._

Duo pressed the "Message" button on his answering machine.

_You have one unheard message…sent, today at 12 p.m. …_

Duo checked his watch. _Hmmm…it's 2 now…_

_Beep…Hello, Duo. This is Quatre. I was wondering if you have seen Ashi lately? I've been trying to get a hold of her all morning…her cell phone seems to be off. Anyway, if you see her…tell her that the Preventers' Christmas party is on Sunday at my house. I think Trowa will be bringing his fiancée with him…anyway…just to let you guys know of the change of plans. Have a good afternoon. Bye! BEEP!_

_You have no unheard messages._

_Hmmm so Quatre knows…I guess Trowa told him about it. Gods I hope Ashi didn't hear that bit about Trowa…_

"Well, Ashi…looks like we'll be partying over at Quatre's house on Sunday. Pretty cool, huh?"

Ashi's response was her soft breathing.

"Huh? Ashi?" Duo said, leaning over the couch.

Ashi mumbled some kind of gibberish, her eyes still closed.

Duo grinned, shaking his head. _I see you still talk in your sleep…_

"Ashi?" he said, nudging her gently.

Ashi stirred slighty, yawning and turning on her side. "But Mommy…I don't wanna go to school…"

"Heh, if you wanted to sleep…why didn't you so?" Duo said, lifting up Ashi into his arms and leading her into his room.

He lowered her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "There you go, kiddo…all nice and cozy and tucked in."

Ashi hair fell into her face and Duo gently pushed it back away from her face, kissing her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

He got up and walked over to his door. He hesitated, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping Ashi, smiled and walked out of the door.

_Hehehe…_

_Who are you!?_

_Don't you recognize your own father?_

_No! You're dead! Leave me alone!_

_I may be dead…but I live within you._

_No! Go away, please!_

_Well now…you didn't waste anytime shacking out in another man's home. What was his name again? That little urchin brat from the Maxwell Church…ah, yes…Duo is it?_

_What business is it of yours?!_

_I'm your father…I make what my little girl does my business. Honestly, dear…why do you keep torturing yourself like this? Don't you know that young man is just using you? Just like Trowa did…_

_No!_

_Haha! Yes! Barton used you…you were just his little sex toy…nothing more._

_That's not true!_

_Then why did he leave you for another woman? You were obviously not satisfactory to him in bed…so he left you for a blond bimbo. He never loved you…no one loves you…no one will ever love you. You are just a dirty little girl…no one ever loved you…the one person that loved you…well, he's dead now and standing before you, hahahhah!_

_GO TO HELL! Why can't you just leave me in peace?!_

_I'll leave you in peace…once you realize how naïve you are. Once you realize that you can never be loved…only used as a little toy._

_You're wrong! You think I'm used as a toy because that's how you used me!_

_Such a naïve child…poor, poor child…_

_Oh, God! Help me! Father Maxwell…Sister Helen…somebody…please help me!_

_No one can save you, child. This is your dream…the only place you can never escape from me!_

"DUO!" Ashi half gasped, half screamed, bolting in a sitting position on the bed. "D-Duo! Duo!"

Duo, only clad in baggy pajama pants came running into the room, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

Ashi blushed. _Whoa…behind all those black clothes…he was hiding all that?_

He was no longer that skinny 15 year old…he was a man. She realized that when they met again at 18.

_You've gotten tall…_she had said.

_Yeah, _Duo had replied, looking down at her. _But you shrunk!_

Duo was gasping from running at a dead sprint to his room, not caring about the immodesty of his attire. "Ashi, are you alright? What happened?"

Ashi burst into tears. "Oh, Duo!"

"What? What happened?" Duo said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ashi threw her arms around Duo. "I…I saw him!"

"Who?"

"My…my father!"

Duo rubbed at Ashi's back soothingly. "It was just dream…he can't hurt you. He can't hurt you ever again…"

"A dream…where I can never escape him…a dream where he can say and do whatever he wants to me. He lives within me…and will never leave until my miserable life ends."

"…What did he say? What did he do?"

"He…just stood there. He…he was laughing! But most of what he said is true…I'm nothing more than just a toy. I can never be loved…I'm a dirty girl. Who would want that? That's why Trowa left…because I'm a dirty girl…"

Duo lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "That's not true, Ashi."

Strangled gasps escaped from Ashi's throat. "But…it is! Who would want someone that has been touched by her father?"

"Ashi, you were molested. It was not by choice that he did that. It's too bad that that bastard died too quick."

"Duo…just end my life. Take your gun and shoot me. Don't waste your time…I'm not worth anything alive. I'm better off dead. Always have been…always will."

"NO! That's Drake talking! I wouldn't kill you."

Ashi cocked her head. "Not even if you were paid?"

"You could try to make me a billionaire…I still wouldn't do it."

"What if you were ordered to?"

"Still wouldn't do it."

"Even if it meant your job…as a Preventer?"

"Even if it meant losing my job."

"Why?" Ashi whispered.

Duo cupped Ashi's face with his hands, smiling. "Because," he whispered. "…I love you."

Duo: Arggggh! Damn cliffies! I hate 'em!

Quatre: When do I make my big evil debut?

Ummm …soon? YAY! He finally admits to it! sings Duo loves Ashi! Duo loves Ashi! Na na na na!

Hilde: Grrrr…

Heheh, I'll have you know…I have nothing against the Duo/Hilde pairing. I find it pretty cute! It's just that if Ashi were to be paired of with one of the G-boys…it would have to be Duo.

Hilde: Hmmph! Fine! Maybe I should date that hottie soldier that shot Dekim Barton! He's fiiiiiiiiiiiiine!

Tee hee! You think so too, eh? I need to think of a name for him…anyway, chapter 9 coming soon!


	9. Love and Possession

Chapter 9: Love and Possession

Ashi gasped, heart thudding against her chest so hard that she could scarcely breathe. "Wh-what…did you say?"

Duo smiled gently. "I think you heard me the first time, Ashi. Ashi, remember when I told you that Hilde left me because she accused me of loving someone else?"

Ashi nodded, "Yes."

"Well…can you take a wild guess on who the other woman is?"

Ashi turned her face away, avoiding his eyes. "I…" she said, her face feeling flushed.

Duo let his hands drop from her face and wrapped his arms around her waist, his face nuzzling against her neck. "Yes…it's you, Ashi-sama."

"Wh-when did this happen?!" Ashi asked.

_Damn it! Why did he have to bring this up?! Talk about bad timing…and so soon after Trowa dumped me. No! Don't do this! I can't give my heart to anyone! I just can't, don't you understand?! _Ashi thought, fighting back tears.

"To tell you the truth…I'm not sure exactly when. I don't know if I can say that I loved you back when we were growing up in Maxwell Church. I mean…in a romantic way I wasn't sure. We were 14 when we shared our first kiss…we were just kids. We didn't understand the full concept of true love. I guess when I started to have these feelings was when we were reunited when we were 18. You became a Gundam Pilot."

Ashi laughed. "I almost didn't become one…due to you intervening in battle. Trying to be Mr. Hero." She turned her face to him and sighed. "You treated me like a child."

Duo sighed. "I was always protective of you…you know that. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. Then Trowa came into the picture. All the sudden, you were paying more attention to him than you were with me."

"Jealous?"

"Heh, I guess so…I shrugged it off as childish jealousy. I always was jealous when you wouldn't give me your full attention."

_Ashiiiiiiiiiiiii-Samaaaaaaaaaa!!! Pay attention to meeeeeee!! _Ashi could almost hear Duo crying out with a childish stomp of the foot. Then would come the pouting of his lower lip and the puppy dog eyes.

_He was so adorable when he did that…_

Duo laughed. "You were so cute when you played the "ignore game" with me. You always pretended to not be paying attention to me. You would go off, singing some song, reading, playing the piano…or doing something that distracted you from me on purpose until I finally burst. I didn't think it was cute then…but I found it especially cute the way you stood up Wufei. You sure put him in his place!"

_Ah, I see that your culture hasn't changed, hmm? Still living back in the 1800's? Back when women were suppose to know their "place"? Times have changed, Chang Wufei. It's about time you get over it. So don't think yourself so high and mighty. Let me ask you this Chang Wufei…did you always fight for justice? Hmmm? No? Who taught you about justice? Meilan, was it? Oh, my apologies…Nataku. And refresh my memory…was Nataku male or female? Female, was she? How very interesting. So it was through what gender that you decided to fight for justice?_

"Hmmmph, he was such an arrogant bastard. Yet, I felt kinda bad for saying all that…"

"Hmmm…I'd have to say that he did kinda deserve it. But anyway…you proved me wrong…you weren't that vulnerable 13 year old I was first starting to know. You turned into a independent, strong, feisty young woman. Another turning point in my feelings for you was when you slipped into a coma…from the drugs Drake used to…" Duo bit his lips. "…well, anyway…I was really scared that day. I wasn't sure on whether on not you would make it...I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I kept calling out your name."

"Yes…yes…I could hear you…yet I couldn't come out of it…yet."

"Oh? What happened?"

Ashi sighed, frowning. "I told you before…but you didn't believe me."

Duo rested his head on Ashi's shoulder. "Tell me again…"

"I saw my father. He was trying to…to drag me down with him in death. I kept hearing you call my name…but I couldn't answer. Everytime I tried to respond…an invisible force would tighten it's hold on me, cutting out my ability to speak or fight back in any way. I tried to scream but all that would come out was short gasps. I was every struggle brought me closer and closer to my father…"

"Then what?"

"I did the only thing I could do. I prayed…each time I bowed my head in prayer…the force would loosen it's hold on me, as if frightened by the prayer. Then I saw a hand reaching out to me. And a voice calling my name…but it wasn't yours. It was Father Maxwell's."

"Father Maxwell?"

Ashi nodded. "Yes…I could see him, he was smiling at me and calling out my name again. But when my hand clasped his…he disappeared and I woke up to you shaking me and yelling at me to wake up. And when I told you about it…you shrugged it off as a dream."

Duo looked sheepish. "I…I guess I was so relieved that you made it out of the coma that I didn't want to think what kind of danger you were going through. And for that…I'm sorry."

"It's…in the past."

Duo nodded. "Yes, that was then…this is now. Tell me, Ashi…what happens now? I have poured my heart to you…now is time for you to decide what you truly want."

"To be honest…I don't know."

"That's not true. You do know what you want…you're just scared."

Tears trickled down Ashi's cheeks. "Yes."

"What are you scared of?"

Ashi closed her eyes and opened them again, causing more tears to fall. "Of…being hurt…again. I can't do this! I can't give my heart to anyone! No even you. The more I stay away from love, the further away from rejection I'll be. Can't you see that?! I can't love you!" Ashi cried, her body racking with sobs.

Duo lifted her chin up, looking into her eyes. "Look at me in the eye and repeat that."

"I…"

"Maybe this will persuade you…"

Duo pressed his lips against Ashi's in a hungry, passionate kiss that was even more intense than when they first kissed at age 14. Ashi gasped against his lips as Duo ran his tongue along her lips, breaking the barrier and slipping his tongue in moaning in satisfaction of finding his mark.

Ashi tangled her fingers into Duo's hair, finding herself returning the kiss was much intensity. Duo pulled down Ashi's faded denim jacket, revealing her in the thin, white tank top.

Duo broke the kiss and planted his lips on Ashi's cheek, running it down her jaw and to her neck. Ashi wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched at his hair.

"D-damn you!" she gasped.

Duo stopped what he was doing and looked back into her eyes, grinning. "Hmmm…I see that you're eyes turn that fiery emerald even when you're turned on."

"D-Duo…"

Duo pressed his face against Ashi's. "Love me, Ashi…even if it's just for tonight…please…give me just one night. That's more than anything I could ever ask for. I know I'll get hurt in the end…but please…just let my heart pretend for tonight and then you can do what you like."

Ashi turned her face away. "I don't do casual sex…nor do I play 'let's pretend'. I make love. And I want to do this with the man I love." She cupped Duo's face in her hands and softly kissed him on his lips. "And…Duo Maxwell…that man…is you."

Duo's eyes widened and misted over slightly. "A-Ashi…" he said, placing his hand to her cheek. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Ashi nodded. "Yes, Duo…I love you."

Duo didn't say anything…there was no need to. Words couldn't express the great joy he was feeling right now.

He gently pushed Ashi on the bed, he stroked her cheek. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Ashi whispered without hesitation. "More than anything…"

"Keep in mind, Ashi…if there's anything I'm doing that you don't like…tell me and I'll stop."

Ashi wrapped her arms around Duo's waist. "Before the night is over…I probably won't ever want you to stop."

Then she pressed her lips against his in determination of proving him right.

_Hi, you've reached Ashi…however, I'm not available at the moment, but your call is important to me. So please leave your name and number and I'll get right back to you as soon as possible. Have a good one! Buh-bye!_

_Beep!_

Trowa slammed the phone down for what seemed to be almost the 40th time.

_Where the hell is she?_ He thought.

He shook his head, his body hunched over with his hand still at the phone.

_I made a horrible mistake! How could I possibly think of a future with Middi when Ashi is my future?_

He needed to talk to her. To apologize to her and beg her forgiveness.

_She'll take me back…she loves me. Even when she tried to be happy over my engagement to Middi…I could still see it in her eyes. She loves me. She'll take me back…she has to!_

Slowly, he picked up the phone.

_Maybe Duo knows where she's at. He's her best friend…he would know…_

He dialed the number and pressed the receiver against his ear.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_Come on, already! Pick up!_

_Ring…Ring…Click…Yo, this is Duo and Ashi here._

_Duo…and Ashi…what?_

_We're not here at the moment, but leave your name and number and we'll get right back to you A.S.A.P. Chow! Beep!_

Trowa slammed down the phone with so much force that he thought it would break the phone.

_Duo…Ashi…Duo and Ashi…So, Duo…you wasted no time, did you?_

He slammed his fist at the desk.

_And you…my love. You really think you can get away from me that easily? Do you really know who you're dealing with? You spread your legs for me and me only! Understand?!_

He took a few calming breaths.

_But not to worry, love. I will not punish you for your ignorance. But you will learn of what happens to those who takes what is mine away from me._

He smirked. Yes, he will deal with Duo…but first…

_I will have you, Ashi. I will show you who is the better lover._

Trowa threw back his head, the room echoing in maniacal laughter.

Geeez! Trowa is creepy! I sorta made him a little Heero-like with the manical laughter…sweat drop

Heero: OO Whoa…I'm gonna be some what normal in this fic.

Relena: HEEEEERO! Get your ass over here…NOW!

Heero: OO Ack! Gotta go…Relena will kick my ass if I don't!Coming, darling!

Duo: What's all this racket?!

Ashi: That's funny…I cant hear anything…

Duo: I'd be surprised if you did hear anything over the noise you're making, hehehe.

OO We don't wanna know! Anyway…looks like there's gonna be trowa-ble (trouble). What will happen? Naaaaaaaa, not telling! Na, na, na! You'll have to stay tuned for the next update which will be coming soon!


	10. It's Party Time!

Eeek! I'm am so sorry! I am such a procrastinator!

Chapter 10: It's Party Time!

"Duo…" Ashi softly whispered in her lover's ear.

She encircled her arm around his waist and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat and his low snoring.

"For the first time in my life…it feels like Christmas…now that I found you." Ashi sang, making sure her voice was low to where it wouldn't wake Duo up.

One violet eye opened…and the Deathscythe Gundam Pilot grinned. He sat up and cupped Ashi's cheek.

"For the first time in my life…it feels like Christmas…" he sang back.

Ashi pressed her forehead against Duo's. "And it's all because of you." They sang in unison.

(I know…I'm dork. Shut up! But I had to put that song in somewhere. It reminded me so much of them.)

Duo and Ashi fell back on the bed in fits of laughter.

"You…are…a…horrible singer!" Ashi said in between gasps of giggles.

Duo pouted, trying to look hurt…but failed by laughing, looking really sheepish. "Hey, just because I'm gifted with the voice of an angel, like my little lover." he grinned. "…Besides, I make up for it why being a fantastic lover, right?" he said, grinning.

Ashi yawned. "Yeah, I guess you'll do…until I can find a Sean Bean look-alike…" she said, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

Duo wrapped his arms around Ashi's waist in a possessive embrace. "You're nasty…"

The mischievous gleam didn't leave Ashi's eyes. "Care to spank me?"

Duo threw his head back and laughed. "ASHI-SAMA!" Duo said, in a mocking scolding tone. "You're so bad…"

Ashi giggled, getting up from the bed. "That's not what you said last night, love."

She walked over to the closet and grabbed a robe from there. She teasingly put the robe on as slow as she could over her nude body.

"Hey, hey…where you going?"

Ashi tied the robe sash. "To take a shower." She said, walking over the bed room door.

She cast a look at Duo over her shoulder. "You're most welcome to join, of course." She said seductively.

Duo jumped out of the bed and pulled on his boxers. "Right behind ya!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa slapped the velvet jewelry case closed.

_Tomorrow is destined to be perfect…I'll bring my flute and play our song…get her all alone. _

He put the jewelry case in his desk drawer for safe keeping.

_Then…I apologize to her and propose. She'll take me back. Oh yes, she will…if not..._

He smirked.

_Like she has a choice. I'll carry her away, anyway. But why not make it easy? Of course, I love challenges. She'll be mine and mine only. _

He looked at Ashi's framed picture sitting on his desk. He picked it up and stroked at Ashi's photographed cheek.

"Tomorrow, my love."

"Catherine, darling. Could you bring out the champagne…from the refrigerator?" Quatre called out to his wife.

Catherine Bloom Winner came running in the kitchen, tying a white apron over her festive red velvet dress. "Of course, dear." She said.

"Thank you." Quatre said, opening the stove door and checking on the turkey.

"Master Quatre!" called out Rasid.

Quatre looked up.

Rasid shook his head. "Master Quatre…I and the rest of the Maganacs would've been more than happy to prepare this evening's dinner."

Quatre shook his head, and cast a glance at Catherine as she put the champagne in a chiller. He walked over to her and put an arm around her waist.

He looked back at Rasid. "And again, I thank you, Rasid for the offer. But this is me and Cathy's first Christmas together and she wanted us to prepare the dinner. We're just going to have a simple Christmas dinner for the party. So relax…you are more than welcome to join us."

Rasid shook his head. "No…I think the Maganacs and I will head out for a restaurant and leave you in peace with your company."

Quatre nodded. "Very well, as you wish. But the offer is still open if you change your mind."

Rasid smiled. "Much appreciated, Master Quatre. But no thanks, do have a good night." He said, leaving the kitchen and heading down stairs to the servants' quarters.

Catherine walked over to the china cabinet and contemplated on what fine crystal to put out for the dinner table. "So much crystal…"

_Poor girl…she's still not used to this lifestyle. Two months ago, she went from being a circus performer…to the wife of the Head of Winner Estate._

Quatre sighed. It was tough being in charge of a huge estate and husband at the same time, but at least he worked at home in his office.

The doorbell rang.

"Relena…Heero! Wufei, Sally! How are you guys doing?" Ashi, who was the second to last in arriving called out.

"Hey, 'Lena…you look like you're about to pop any moment. When's the baby due?" Duo asked.

Relena rubbed her large stomach.

"In about two weeks or so…" Heero answered for her.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Ashi asked excitely.

Relena blushed. "…A girl. I was hoping for a boy while Heero was praying for a girl."

"Maybe next time 'round, eh?" Duo said, winking.

"Hmmph…a girl." Wufei huffed, rolling his eyes.

Sally laughed. "Come off it, Wu…you were hoping they'd have a girl first."

"Grrr…woman!"

"We're just about ready, everyone!" Quatre called out, placing the last dish on the huge dining table.

Catherine smiled. "Just one more to wait for…"

_Ding dong!_

"Oh, I'll get it…I'm closer to the door anyway." Ashi said, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Merry Christmas! Oh—Oh!" Ashi cried, gaping in shock.

There standing at the door step in the dress Preventers uniform was Trowa Barton.

He nodded to Ashi and smiled, his eyes looking as if they were piercing her soul.

"Hello, Ashi."


	11. Eyes On Me

Ok, I know Trowa is extremely out of character here…but then again, Heero is a bit Ooc too. But, who knows? People can change. And about Heero praying for a girl…it might be a little bit of an exaggeration…yes, he may hope for a girl, but he wouldn't beat his head against the wall if it wasn't.

Just clearing that up...

Chapter 11: Eyes on Me

Ashi froze, her hand clutching the door knob. "Trowa…"

"Hello, Ashi. You look lovely tonight."

"I…I…uh…thank you."

Trowa smiled. _She's already flustered…perfect._

Ashi turned her head in all directions, as if looking for someone. "Ah…where's Middi?"

"Oh, Middi?" he shrugged. "She's not coming…"

"Not coming?"

"Yeah…the engagement is called off."

Ashi cocked her head. _Called off?! Just a few days ago they were making wedding arrangements…why the sudden turn of events?_

She felt Trowa's eyes on her and immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Trowa!" Catherine called out, running to her brother and giving him a big hug.

"Merry Christmas, Cathy." Trowa said, returning the hug and nodding to Quatre who was by Catherine's side.

"Good Evening, Trowa. Glad you could come." Quatre said, extending his hand to his brother-in-law.

Trowa clasped Quatre's hand in a hand shake. "Glad I could come." He replied.

This gave Ashi a perfect time to escape Trowa's penetrating stare. She walked back over to Duo's side, the long, flowly material of her black dress swaying in every direction.

Duo had a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Ashi nodded, and looped her arm through his. "I'm fine."

That was half the truth. Just two days ago, Trowa was engaged and now he wasn't.

_Why is he staring at me like that?_

Quatre's voice broke into her thoughts. "Well, now that everyone is here…anyone opposed to starting dinner?"

Duo and Ashi smiled at each other.

Duo grinned. "Shall we?"

Ashi nodded, grateful for the distraction.

But Ashi wouldn't be distracted, for Ashi was seated between Duo and Trowa.

Throughout the meal, Trowa would stare at her and touch her in subtle ways…such as his hand brushing hers as he passed her plate of food, or Trowa's hand or knee brushing against her leg every time she crossed her legs.

It made Ashi uncomfortable, despite her desperate attempts to focus her attention on Duo and trying to enjoy her meal. She wondered if anyone could notice Trowa's behavior.

Duo noticed Ashi's discomfort. He leaned over and whispered, "Are you ok?"

Duo looked into Ashi's eyes and knew right away that it was a lie, but didn't say anything.

_She'll get mad if I say so otherwise…I'll talk about it with her later tonight._

"That was a wonderful dinner, Catherine and Quatre." Relena complimented.

Heero laughed and rubbed Relena's stomach. "It must've been good…you had how many helpings of each dish."

Relena laughed. "Well…I am eating for two."

"Hn."

That caused everyone to laugh, except for Trowa.

"Yeah, who knew you cooked, Quat-man." Duo added.

Quatre laughed and put his arm around Catherine. "Cathy deserves most of the credit. She's the queen of the kitchen." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're putting the Maganacs outta business." Sally said with a chuckle.

Catherine smiled. "Well…to tell you the truth, I don't cook all the time….but lately I have done most of the cooking. I guess its an old habit, you know. Being so used to not having people do everything in my beck and call."

"Well then…what's a wonderful dinner without some entertainment, hmmm?" Quatre suggested.

Relena's eyes lit up. "Oh yes…Quatre, why don't you play your violin?"

"Oh, I don't know…perhaps I should give someone else a change, you are my guests…hey…" Quatre looked at Ashi. "Why don't you play on the piano here?"

"Yeah!" Duo said, adding in the enthusiasm. "It's been ages since I've last heard you play…come on, Ashi-sama!"

"You play the piano, Ashi?" Sally asked. "Wufei…why didn't you tell me that she plays the piano?"

Wufei shrugged. "You never asked…"

"Yes, Ashi. I love piano music." Relena said.

"Hn. I almost forgot you played the piano…" Heero added.

"I would like to hear you play as well, Ashi." Trowa said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, giving her another one of his piercing glances.

Duo laughed. "You're outnumbered…cant weasel outta this one."

Ashi glared, but ended up smiling and laughed. "You guys are so mean…"

"Come on, now." Quatre said, pointing to the grand piano.

"The stool to the piano opens up…it has some sheet music if you need any." Catherine offered.

Ashi shook her head and smiled. "I wont need any sheet music for this one."

She walked over to the piano stool and sat on it. "Let's see now…it's been so long. I may be a bit rusty…" She said, closing her eyes, concentrating.

Then her fingers played over the keys.

"Oh…this was Sister Helen's favorite song." Duo said more to himself.

"Ave Maria…" Ashi sang as she played the tune, her arms stiffening a bit with emotion.

_Ave maria __  
__Maiden mild! _

_Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer __  
__For thou canst hear amid the wild _

_'tis thou, 'tis thou canst save amid dispair __  
__We slumber safely till the morrow __  
__Though we've by man outcast reviled _

_Oh, maiden, see a maiden's sorrow __  
__Oh, mother, hear a suppliant child! _

_Ave maria __  
__Ave maria, gratia plena __  
__Maria, gratia plena __  
__Maria, gratia plena __  
__Ave, ave dominus __  
__Dominus tecum _

_The murky cavern's air so heavy __  
__Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled _

_Oh, maiden, hear a maiden pleadin' __  
__Oh, mother, hear a suppliant child _

_Ave maria __  
__Ave maria_

When the song finally ended Ashi opened her eyes, two tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Ashi?" Quatre asked.

Ashi wiped away at the tears. "Yeah, I'm fine…it just brought back some…memories…"

Duo was blinking back tears as well. _Ashi…Sister Helen must be smiling down from Heaven, because you played her song._ Duo thought, a wistful smile on his face and eyes slightly misting over.

"That was beautiful, Ashi…just beautiful…wasn't it beautiful, everyone?" Quatre said. (Hey, he said "beautiful" a lot in this one scene at the beginning episodes. He said "it's beautiful" like 4 friggin' times!)

Everyone nodded and uttered comments in reply. (Blarg…I don't feel like making every single comment from every single person in the room)

Ashi got off of the piano stool. "Next."

"I would like to play next." Trowa said. "Just let me get my flute from the car…"

He left the house and a few minutes later returned with his flute. "I wont need any sheet music for this, as well."

He put the flute to his lips and started to play:

_You never sang my song __  
__From this day, on my own __  
__You never said my words… __  
__Wishing they could be heard._

A small gasp escaped from Ashi's lips. _Th-that's…!_

_I saw you smiling at me… __  
__Was it real or just my fantasy? __  
__You'd always be there in the corner __  
__From this time, a little bar. _

_My last night here with you… __  
__Same old songs just once more __  
__My last night here with you… __  
__Maybe yes, maybe no. _

_I kind of liked it your way, __  
__How you shyly placed your eyes on me. __  
__Did you ever know… __  
__That I had mine on you?_

Ashi stepped back. _…Our song…_

_Darling so there you are… __  
__With that look on your face. __  
__As if you never hurt… __  
__As if you never doubt. __  
__Shall I be the one for you? __  
__Who pinches you softly, yet sure. __  
__If frown is shown then… __  
__I know that you are no dreamer._

Ashi's heart was thudding against her chest. She wanted to scream.

"E-excuse me." She said.

She didn't even wait for anyone to respond as she walked out of the large family room to run upstairs to the balcony.

_I just want to be alone for a few minutes…Trowa Barton…just who do you think you are?! What do you think you're doing?!_


	12. Kidnapped

Chapter 12: Kidnapped

Duo watched Ashi go as Trowa continued to play his flute. Turned his gaze to Trowa and glared at him.

_Bastard! He knew that was their song…what is he trying to pull?_

He clinched and unclenched his fists several times. _Boy, you're in for a beatin'._

He wanted so much to come to Ashi, to comfort her. But the way she looked told Duo that she wanted to be alone. _It still hurts her. She has a long way yet to heal…_He kept telling himself.

Duo felt a hand on his shoulder. Duo turned, it was Relena and Heero.

"Duo, we've been talking about this for awhile…" Heero started.

Relena smiled. "…We would like you to be our daughter's God Father."

Duo's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?"

Heero shook his head. "No, we're very serious. And we'd be honored if you'd be Ashley's God Father."

Duo blinked. "Ashley? That's what you decided to name her? It sounds a lot like Ashi's name."

Heero nodded. "Exactly…that's also another thing we'd like to talk about. We'd like Ashi to be the God Mother."

Relena's smile grew wider. "Yes, we'd like to talk it over with her…where is she?"

"Hn…she ran off in a hurry…" Heero replied.

"Hmmm…Trowa stopped playing." Relena said.

Duo looked up; sure enough the seat Trowa was in was empty except for the flute carefully placed on top of the seat.

_Where did he go?_

"Uh, 'cuse me, guys…I'll go fetch Ashi." Duo said, walking off before Relena or Heero could respond.

Duo was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Duo…"

Duo turned and almost jumped a mile, his mouth gaping open.

"Hilde?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beautiful night, is it not, Ashi?"

Ashi gasped and whirled around. "Trowa!"

She glared at him and turned away. "What do you want?!"

"Look, you have every right to be angry…it was wrong of me to play that song."

Ashi turned back to him, "This isn't just about the damn song and you know it!"

Trowa propped his elbows at the railing of the balcony. "I suppose I have explaining to do…"

"Damn right!"

A small smile crept at the corner's of Trowa's mouth. _Heh, still feisty as ever…_

"Well, as you know…Middi and I broke the engagement."

"Yeah? Why? Just two days ago you had me pack my bags and leave…and now you two are no longer together? Why?"

"Do you still not yet know?"

"Know what? What the hell are you talking about?!" Ashi shouted, feeling her patience running thin.

"Alright then…I'll tell you…" He took her hand in his and bent down on one knee.

"Tr-Trowa…what are you…?"

"Ashi…I made a mistake. I still love you. Please take me back!" Trowa said, his eyes giving him the appearance of a lost little boy.

Ashi shook her head. "I'm sorry, Trowa. You realized your mistake too late. I love Duo."

Trowa reached into his pocket and took out a small, velvet jewelry case, opening it slowly, showing the diamond ring. "Will this convince you?"

Ashi shook her head again. "Not all the diamonds in the world is going to undo what you did to me!"

"Marry me, Ashi!"

Ashi stepped back. "Wh-What did you just say!?"

Trowa stood up and pulled Ashi in a possessive embrace. "Be mine again…be my wife."

"Let me go!" Ashi screamed, pushing at his chest.

Trowa tightened his arms around Ashi's waist.

He laughed. "You little fool…you're mine!"

"No!"

Trowa smirked. "Oh, yes my love…all mine."

"You…you cant force me to marry you!"

Trowa's smirk deepened. "Oh, cant I, dear?" he laughed. "Well shall see, love…we shall see!"

He pressed his lips against Ashi's in a forceful kiss. Ashi broke the kiss with a disgusted gasp and slammed her knee at his crotch…well, it would've been slammed at his crotch if Trowa wasn't so quick in reflexes by grabbing her knee.

"Did you not think that I'd be prepared?"

"Go to hell!" (Hmmm…like boyfriend like girlfriend…Duo and Ashi both condemning people to Hell. XD)

"You'll learn a little more respect, love." He said, taking a small spray bottle out of his uniform jacket.

"What the hell are you trying to do?!"

Trowa smiled sinsterly. "I promised myself that I'll take you back…if not willingly…then by force. Oh, love…you look quite tired. Why not take a little nap?"

And with that, he sprayed into her face.

Suddenly, Ashi's world was starting to spin around. She was feeling dizzy and grabbed at the front of Trowa's jacket for support.

"Yes…sleep, love." Trowa whispered, his one arm around her waist and his other hand at the back of her neck.

"D-damn you…to…hell…" she said, before her head fell back and closed her eyes into complete darkness.

Trowa swooped Ashi into his arms bridal style and smiled.

"Now you're all mine…forever."

Creepy, huh?

Ashi: You're telling me!

Duo: Dammit! Why did you have to have Hilde stop me?! I wanted to kick his ass!

Hilde: Part of the plot, I guess…

Ashi: That cant be good…

Oh, before you ask "How the hell can Trowa escape without anyone knowing?" Well, remember…he's a circus performer…so he could climb down or find some sort of catwalk or something. I didn't feel like explaining how he escapes. It would be too tedious.

Trowa: I am so out of character…

Heero: Right there with you…I can imagine me married to Relena…but I actually, some what have a personality. It's freaking me out! And kids? I dunno about that… And Ashley? Why would I name my kid after the Authoress?

Because I got you and Relena together. Plus…I couldn't think of anything else. I thought of combining you and Relena's name, but it would've been weird.

Heero: Good point.


	13. Confrontation

Chapter 13: Confrontation

"So, Duo…how has Ashi been?" Hilde asked.

Duo blinked and then stared at her. He bit his lip, not sure of how to answer her.

"Uh…" he scratched his head. "Sh-She's doing alright."

Hilde smiled. "That's good." She closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm glad."

She opened her eyes and grinned, a knowing gleam in her eyes. "You and her are together…aren't you?"

Duo's eyes widened. "Uh…I…yeah…"

_This is so weird…_

"I knew it…I could see it your eyes. Every time Ashi would be in the room…there always was a glow about you when you looked at her." She frowned. "I…I am ashamed to admit it. But there was a time…in the beginning …I hated her. Of course, this was before I realized what a sweet and gentle person she is. It's amazing she can have such a demeanor with what she went through. Perhaps what I felt…wasn't hate. Maybe it was more like jealousy. The way you looked at her…wasn't the way you looked at me. The way you acted towards her was different in how you acted with me. Hell, even the way you argued with her was different. …You loved her. And I wasn't about to stand in your way, I cared about you too much for that."

"Hilde…"

Hilde looked into Duo's eyes. "What I'm trying to say Duo is…that I'm very happy, for the both of you. Truly." She put her hand at Duo's cheek. "I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Hilde pulled Duo in a hug. "I'm glad I know you, Duo Maxwell."

Duo returned the hug. "Hilde…thank you, I wish the same for you."

Hilde removed her arms from Duo's waist and gave Duo's hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

"Duo! Duo!"

Duo looked up to see a panicked Quatre running towards him.

"Whoa, hey Quate. What's wrong?"

"Ashi is missing!"

Hilde gasped. "Duo!"

"Damn! I knew I should've went after her once she left! Dammit!"

Catherine ran at Quatre's side. "Trowa is also missing!" she said, worry on her face over Trowa or Ashi? Duo didn't know…and at the moment, didn't care.

Duo clenched a fist. "Where ever Trowa is…Ashi will be there. I'm sure Ashi didn't leave on her own. Nor did she leave willingly."

Catherine bit her lip. "Yes, …Trowa, he's been acting so strange in the last few days."

Quatre nodded. "I have noticed as well."

"Ashi…" Hilde said, shaking her head. "What do we do?"

"We look for her, of course! Catherine…do you have any idea of where Trowa must've taken Ashi?"

Catherine nodded. "He would've either taken her to his house…or the circus tent. Though he's usually not in the tent during closing hours."

Duo nodded. "Right, Quatre and I will look at both places. Catherine, Hilde…don't tell anyone of what is going on."

Hilde and Catherine nodded.

"Alright, let's go, Quatre."

"Right."

"Duo, wait!" Catherine called.

Duo turned, "Yeah?"

"Please…don't hurt Trowa." Catherine said, a pleading look in her eyes.

Duo frowned. "If he's hurt Ashi…I can't promise that."

Ashi bolted in a sitting position, waking up.

_Huh?! Where am I? How did I end up in Duo's room?_

She blinked several times, her vision clearing. _No…this…this isn't Duo's room!_

She got up from the bed and walked around a bit. _Where…am I?_

She spotted a desk…with a framed picture. She squinted. It was a picture of her and Trowa, Trowa was wearing his dressy Preventers uniform, Ashi in a formal dress with her arm hooked at his.

Ashi gasped. _No! This is Trowa's room! Why? How?!_

She put a hand to her throbbing head. _Ugh…I remember now…Trowa sprayed that stuff at me…knocked me out._

Ashi ran to the door and opened it.

She screamed. Standing at the door was a waiting Trowa Barton with his armed crossed over his chest.

He smiled. "Did you have a nice rest, darling?" he said, gently pushing Ashi back into the room.

"Trowa, please! Let me go!"

Trowa had Ashi against a wall, his body pressed close against her. "Just in case you try your little kneeing game." He said, smirking.

Ashi shook her head frantically, her eyes filled with terror. "No! No, please!"

"Oh, but Ashi…you never complained before…" his smirk deepened. "Did you?"

"Trowa, no! Please! Don't do this!"

Trowa kissed at Ashi's neck. "Don't worry…you'll love this."

"Stop!" Ashi screamed, tears starting to form at her eyes.

"Stop…stop, please!"

Trowa pressed his lips against Ashi's, interrupting her screams.

He broke the kiss, cupping her chin with his hand. "You still don't understand…do you, Ashi? You're mine and mine only. And I will show you who you really belong to!"

Trowa scooped Ashi up into his arms and threw her on the bed. He pounced on her, pinning her arms above her head.

"I thought we'd make love in a more familiar surrounding, making love against the wall wouldn't be very comfortable, would it, darling?"

"Please! Stop!"

Trowa leaned his face in close to Ashi's. "Before I'm finished, the only name you'll know and scream out will be my own! Not Duo's or anyone else's. Mine!"

"I think not, Trowa!"

"Hn?" Trowa looked up.

Duo stood beside Quatre, pointing his gun at Trowa, his finger dangerously close to the trigger.

"Duo!" Ashi cried.

"Release her, Trowa!" Quatre demanded. "Brother-in-law or no…Catherine's brother or not…I will let Duo shoot you if you will not leave Ashi alone!"

Trowa got up from the bed and smirked. "So happy you guys could come…however, I have a little personal Christmas party of my own." He said, smirking horribly.

Duo's hand trembled with anger. "You are one sick fuck!"

"Am I now?"

"Trowa, that is enough!" Quatre shouted.

"You guys just don't get it…Ashi is mine! She belongs to me! I love her!"

Duo shook his head. "She is not property!"

"Love isn't ownership, Trowa." Quatre added.

"Then what is love, then?!"

Duo sighed. "Nothing you would know about!"

"Love is…" Ashi started.

"A connection with your mate, emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually." Quatre said.

"A willingness to die for the one you love." Duo said.

Trowa hesitated. "And you…Duo…would die for Ashi?"

Duo holstered his gun and nodded. "Yes, I would."

"You would protect her at all costs?"

"Yes."

Trowa bowed his head. "I…have no name…no past…and you, you took away my future! And I'm suppose to stand by and watch you do that?!

"Trowa…" Ashi said.

Trowa shook his head. "No! I won't let you do it! I won't let you take away my future! She's mine!"

_Crack!_

Duo's eyes went wide when he saw Quatre punch Trowa. Trowa's head snapped back, his eyes wide. He put a hand to his aching jaw.

"Quatre…I…I can't believe you did that." Trowa said, dumbfounded.

Quatre sighed. "Catherine will forgive me, I'm sure. My suggestion to you, Trowa…get help. You're not alone. You're not the only one who's been through a painful past."

Duo nodded. "Some have it even worse than you. You may not know who you are or where you came from…but you at least knew this: You had friends that love and care for you and a place to call home."

" 'What's important is a place to call home.' " Ashi quoted.

Trowa looked at Ashi, the wild glaze in his eyes gone.

Ashi nodded. "Right?"

Trowa nodded and smiled. "Right."


	14. A Christmas Miracle

Chapter 14: A Christmas Miracle

_3 Years later…_

Ashi leaned against her husband's chest, a small baby cradled in her arms. Duo had his arms wrapped around Ashi's waist, his head on her shoulder. "Look at her…she's perfect."

Ashi sighed in exhaustion. "9 hours of labor…" she stroked the sleeping baby's cheek and smiled. "But it was worth it."

She grinned. "She has your eyes."

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, but she's gonna look a lot like you with the hair. Oh look…she has your nose, too. Father Maxwell must've pulled a few strings with the big man to have her look like you. Thank God he did."

Duo pulled the blanket down a bit from the baby's face. "Hello…" he cooed in a baby voice. "This funny lookin' guy is your daddy!"

The tiny baby let out a little giggle, causing both parents to laugh. "Is Daddy funny?" Ashi said.

Duo kissed Ashi's cheek. "Merry Christmas, honey."

Ashi laid her head against Duo's chest and sighed contently. "This has to be…the most precious Christmas gift you have given me."

Duo grinned. "And Daddy sure had fun helping Mommy bring you into the world, kiddo." Duo said to the little infant and winked at Ashi.

Ashi blushed. "Duo!" she chided.

Duo shrugged. "Hey…she doesn't know what I'm talking about…yet."

Ashi groaned. "I'm not ready for 'The Talk' with her yet…so behave!"

Duo laughed. "Yes, Ma'am."

Ashi sighed. "So much for a tender moment. Mr. Romance."

Duo chuckled. "I was just playing with you...but yes…you giving birth to our daughter as been the greatest of Christmas gifts. Though…I don't know how well I'm gonna do as a Father. But…I'll try my best."

Ashi kissed his cheek. "You'll be an awesome father. Who would've thought that Heero would be a father? He's not only a father to one…but two children. And he's a wonderful father at that. It's hard to believe that Ashley is in preschool now. And Maxwell is just learning to walk. And last spring…Quatre and Catherine had their baby…he can say so many words now. My…how the time flies, doesn't it?"

Duo kissed the top of Ashi's head. "Yes, it does…I hope she takes a while in growing up. You know…it's really annoying calling the baby "baby" or "she". We need a name."

Ashi smiled. "I have one…if you don't like it…that's ok."

"I'm open to anything!"

Ashi smiled, tears glistening in her eyes as she stroked the infant's baby fine hair. "Helen."

Duo smiled, his eyes misting as he nodded. "Th-That's…that's perfect."

Duo leaned over and kissed baby Helen's forehead. "Welcome to the family, Helen. We've been waiting for you."

Duo leaned back against the hospital bed so Ashi could lie back comfortably.

Ashi kissed Helen's little fingers. "Merry Christmas, Helen…my little miracle."

The End

Originally I was going to have this posted during Christmas…but due to the little reviews, I put it in the back burner…

So, a belated Happy Holidays to you!


End file.
